Koi Story
When Koi feels pressure to fit in, she ends up letting the girls believe that she did some daring, dangerous and unbelievable feat. The news spreads and she welcomes the new found popularity. Unfortunately, Piranhica calls her out on the lie and Koi must decide if the glory is worth risking her life to prove she does actually have an adventurous side. Episode Summary Koi's Mom brought her daughter to the girls' sleepover party of Bea with their other friends. Bea then started a game called "Uncomfortably Personal Questions the Board Game." Afterwards, Milo and Oscar showed up dressed up as girls and were eventually told to get out. Bea then asked Esmargot, Clamantha and Finberley about what is the craziest thing they have done while Koi was waiting for her turn. Bea thought that Koi has not done anything crazy yet so Koi grunted and stated that she did one. After Mr. Goldfishberg asked the girls to eat macarons, Koi admitted and confessed to Milo and Oscar that she lied only to tell her friends that she did something amazing. The next day at Freshwater High, when Koi entered the hallway, she observed that all the students stopped talking and continued when she left afterwards. Later on, Koi learned from Shellsea that they had spread the word about what she had said previously, making Koi shocked. As they walked by, Pass, Punt, and Fumble paid respect to Koi and Steve Jackson complimented her, making the girls happy. At Mr. Baldwin's class, Mr. Baldwin encouraged Koi to find herself and get up and Bea told Koi that with her reputation, she can rule the school. She then becomes the center of attraction at school and is glad about it. Piranhica comes over and grills Koi about being a liar, making Koi nervous. Piranhica later agreed to have a deal with Bea about Koi being honest. Koi then ran to find Milo and Oscar and ask for help but the two still insisted Koi to not tell the truth. When Koi was about to go down on a roller skate with the help of Mr. Baldwin and the bird to prove herself's worth, she immediately apologized to her friends for lying and they accepted it. She learned from them that she does not need to lie only to impress. The beastly cat then chased them and Koi was severely injured which made her mother lose herself from worrying. End Credits Songs * Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Lies Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode premiered on Disney Channel Middle-East on February 9, 2013. Production Information * Errors * Continuity *This was the second time Milo and Oscar wear the girl disguises ("Fish Sleepover Party"). Allusions *'Toy Story': The title of this episode is a parody of Toy Story. *'Quack Pack': The title of this episode is a reference to an episode with the same name. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Shark * Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Koi, Koi's Mom and Esmargot * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha and Fumble * Noah Z. Jones as Mr. Goldfishberg * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Laura Ortiz as Piranhica * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Roger Craig Smith as Pass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References